


The North Remembers

by IndigoRaysofLight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family History, Happy Ending, Paranormal, Possible Post-Canon, Separations, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoRaysofLight/pseuds/IndigoRaysofLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their trip to Winterfell, Catelyn Tully and her betrothed, Eddard Stark rendezvous with a tragic past which hits them close to home. And they set off on a journey to bring peace to the souls who were wronged to express that the North still and will always remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The North Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be for Halloween. But, things got out of hand and I ended up taking longer to write it! It addresses some paranormal phenomena, so if you are a skeptic this would be the time to move on, as it will only get weirder from here on.
> 
> Anyway, this was an idea that was bouncing around in my head for a while. And it will evoke some feels, sorry for that!

Catelyn Tully believed in ghosts.

She thought again as she stared off into the distance, still contemplating the events of the past few weeks that led them to where they were now. She looked over to Ned whose eyes were trained on the road ahead of them, she did it a lot the whole trip down here. She felt his left hand rest on her thigh, and grabbed on to it, resting her head back, never taking her eyes off him.

“Are you alright, my love?” Ned looked over at her briefly, before continuing to drive. His face was set in concern and worry over her ever since she told him of her first encounter. Their trip to Winterfell as a celebration for her successful year long dig had taken a quite unusually grim turn just within a few nights. Ned had surprised her by bringing her to the old ancestral castle Rickard had found over two decades ago, somewhere in the woods, a few hours drive north of Winter Town. He'd started renovating it, almost immediately and finished just over a year ago, since the property was that vast and in dire need of repair. Catelyn had leaped for joy the moment she saw the vast castle appear in the midst of the moors.

As an archaeologist, Catelyn had lived through many moments when she came face to face with an ancient artifact that was still vibrant with energy, stories of life and death imprinted on its fragile surface. She could feel stories embedded in the textures, traces of a long forgotten past. The idea of recovering such treasures is what made her choose archaeology as a major in the first place. It was different with fossilized skeletons though, there were times she felt as though the person long dead still lingered on. Wanting to tell stories of their life, wanting to be heard.

Catelyn had been blessed with wonderful opportunities in her short career. In school, she had a chance to go to Meereen for a dig and she'd jumped at the once in a lifetime offer. And she'd agreed to it after convincing the men in her life - her father, her uncle and Ned - that she would be completely safe there. Yet for a whole month before she left, Ned looked like a lost puppy. They had just started going out, and it was already getting serious. She was terrified what it would mean for them, but Ned was nothing but supportive, apart from perhaps being afraid for her being alone so far away. But he assured her he would wait for her, and that gave her strength to go. They'd gotten through those long months via letters and infrequent short phone calls with shoddy network issues. Now she couldn't even think about how they'd managed it, but they did. And when she returned, he had appeared at the airport to pick her up with a gorgeous bouquet of lilacs and white roses with a uncharacteristic wide grin on his solemn face. Catelyn knew she was madly in love with him by then, and the way he looked at her that day, in spite of her being blistered, tanned and looking like she'd just been rescued from an abandoned island, she thought he did too. And over the years she realized, she was right.

Just months after he graduated, Ned was considering moving to Vale for an internship at Arryn Tech. And as a doctoral candidate she got an offer to assist at the Hollow Hill expedition, it wasn't necessarily a big project like Meereen, but it was in the Riverlands and she truly wished to explore it. The Riverlands didn't exactly have historical mysteries or treasures, apart from some old architecture including their old Castle at Riverrun and whatever her grandfather donated from it to museums. There were smaller ruins, none of which sparked any special interest in the academic circles, since they were never truly mentioned in any of the historical speculations. So southron archaeologists had jumped at the opportunity when they'd found Hollow Hill caverns hidden in the forests near Stoney Sept.

In spite of being a country with a vivid history, there was a discernible time gap after the War of the five Kings. Its like everything got muddled for a a few centuries, and then history continued its course after that unusual silent period of time. No one knew what happened. Archaeologists had tried for years to find some basis for some of the claims made, but found none. Most of the history from that time which was known was passed down from generations and each one had their own story, so not much about what truly occurred was set in stone.

In the caverns, they found various artifacts, writings on old parchments that tied in with some battle that occurred at the Twins. Catelyn had always felt an odd pull towards the ruins of the identical ancient castles attached by a bridge, that stood at the Crossing in the Riverlands. It was visible from the new bridge while crossing the river, yet it remained abandoned. And the highly unlikely speculations she'd drawn out after thoroughly researching the faint scribbles found on ancient vellum in a small room in that cavern which indicated somewhat that several men had marched towards the Twins had miraculously been correct. After finishing her PhD, Catelyn's first act as an archaeologist was using that speculation as strong enough evidence to build a convincing proposal for an excavation.

When it was accepted, and they had enough funds, she'd jumped at the prospect of a year long dig in the ruins that had never been explored before. Ned had been thoroughly amused by her childlike excitement, especially the following days when she found herself squealing with joy and grinning like a fool at the most unexpected moments. They had been together for over three years by then, and engaged just weeks before she left for the dig. They'd met in college, and started dating right after she started her Masters in archaeology. They knew within months that they wanted to spend their life together, but they decided to put a pin in it, at least until they finished school. So, when she signed up for the dig and Ned got his internship, he'd surprised her by proposing before they went through another long distance phase. They were closer to each other this time - unlike when she left for Meeren. It was still difficult, but they made it work. Sometimes he came over to see her, and on her days off she went to Vale to see him.

She was so excited when they were off to Winterfell after the successful dig, finally free to be together and make up for last year. They'd talked about getting married there, and she'd already started planning the wedding. When they arrived, she'd been thrilled to see how they'd preserved the old architecture and yet built a rustic yet modern interior. The castle now acted as a vacation home for the Starks and occasionally Rickard's friends or clients. But most of it remained a tourist spot, for most of the days. She'd been struck speechless at the magnificence of it. The property was bigger than the castle at Riverrun with a small forest within the walls that held the most beautiful and ancient weirwood, and a private garden where they grew their own produce. Ned had been a wonderful guide and escorted her to various places in the castle the first day, telling her stories and facts, and Catelyn already thought this was the best vacation of her life. Little did she know how grim the following weeks would be. They ended up having to extend their trip.

Ned had taken her to the old crypts one day, she had been unnerved and fascinated at the same time by rows and rows of ancestors resting there, their statues watching them as they walked through the crypts. It still enthralled her that even after being on site of many excavations - including the dragon fossil found in Meereen – coming face to face with something this ancient still rendered her awestruck and fascinated, it was a humbling feeling. All was jubilant and normal, until that night, when everything changed.

Ned's grasp on her thigh tightened, startling her from her thoughts. She scanned around to see their car had stopped at a rest stop, she turned to see Ned looking at her, concern lining his face. She touched his beard, her mind was still lingering in the memory of that night.

He gently rubbed her thigh, “Let me get you a cup of coffee, you'll feel better. Unless you want me to stay-”

“-No, coffee sounds wonderful. Thanks.” she said smiling. Ned searched her eyes for distress, “I'll be back soon.”

She looked up when he didn't leave the car to see him looking at her intently, like he could read what was on her mind. “Don't think too much about it, Cat. Distract yourself.” He brushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

“I can't, Ned. Not until all this is over.” she whispered.

“You're doing all you can, Cat. Its not your fault or your responsibility.” He urged.

“Isn't it?” she felt tears sting her eyes.

“It wasn't me, Cat. The man you saw was not me.” Ned answered firmly. She sighed. He kissed her forehead and walked over to the small cafe at the rest stop.

Catelyn closed her eyes, _you didn't see him, Ned_. The experience was carved in her memory. In Winterfell, they were accommodated in the large Lady suite, since in was warmer with a better view than the Lord suite. The room was rustic and with a homey feel, it was very romantic and they'd thoroughly enjoyed the few nights there, leisurely making love in that giant bed and sometimes in front of the massive fire place. A few days after, they visited the crypts and then they'd gone for a long hike in the Wolfswood near the castle. When they returned late and starving, after hastily eating dinner and washing up they'd barely found energy to languidly make love one more time before passing out cold.

The fire had died out sometime at night, and Catelyn had woken up feeling cold reaching over to touch Ned. He could get the fire started, it was too cold for her to do it herself and all their clothes were flung over various parts of the room, and it was way too cold for her to traipse over there naked. When she couldn't find him under the covers, she shook the cobwebs of sleep and looked around the room to see him standing over by the window which was flung open, staring out in the distance. And she realized the source of the chill, the wind howled as if to affirm her thoughts and cooled the room further. She could barely make out his face in the moonlight, and his silhouette blended in the darkness of the room.

“Ned, I'm shivering just watching you stand there in the cold. Come back to bed and warm me, my love.” She said throatily, knowing how he loved that voice.

He'd looked over at her, with shock and a desperate kind of longing in his eyes. He looked like he couldn't believe she was there. She furrowed her brow, and sat up to see why he was so distressed, he opened his mouth as if to say her name...

“Cat?”

She'd heard her fiancé's voice from the other side of the room. She'd jumped, her fiancé stood naked in front of the small corridor that led to the bathroom on the right side of the suite. She stared wildly at him, looking back to the left to see the window open and no one standing there. He sleepily walked over to close the window, “Why did you open the window? Did few days at Winterfell finally fix your aversion to cold?” he smirked getting back in bed.

She stared at the window, now more terrified as she realized the man at the window wore a long tunic of sorts, and his hair was longer than Ned's....but his face....his eyes.

“Cat, are you alright?” Ned had asked her after he took in her expression.

“I saw you there. You were right there, how is that possible?” she'd said stupidly.

“What are you talking about, Catelyn?” He'd looked at her puzzled.

“I didn't open that window, Ned. You were in the bathroom. Who was at the window? And why did he look...-” Ned pulled her close stopping her paranoid rant, and she relaxed slightly, curling inside the duvet, not being able to shake off the utter desperation she'd seen in her fiancé's grey eyes. _No, not her fiancé_.

Ned had held her close for a long while, whispering comforting words. She wasn't paying attention though, the man looked exactly like Ned, she would recognize Ned with her eyes closed. She had looked up at Ned who was gazing at her cautiously, obviously worried for her. She'd composed herself and told him what she'd seen precisely.

“You're sleepy, Cat. Maybe you were dreaming.” He said after she finished her tale.

“And the window? Who opened the window, Ned?” Catelyn challenged.

“Its windy tonight, Cat.” he shrugged.

“You locked the window before we left, Ned.” when he still looked unconvinced, she added angrily, “I know what I saw. I'm not making it up.”

“I know, you're not. I'm sorry Cat. It just sounds unlikely, I was in the bathroom. And I don't even have any tunics. And I would never had long hair, ever, especially while living in the god forsaken heat in the south. So it couldn't have been a memory either..”

Catelyn had bit her lip, he made perfect logical sense. Yet she also knew what she saw wasn't a dream, or a memory, she had been wide awake. He sighed, getting out of bed and putting on a robe. “Wait here.” he said and walked to the door, it was still locked from when they first came from the hike. He opened the door, striding past the adjacent room to the front door and peered in the hallway. “There's no one here. I don't think they came from outside.”

“He looked like you, Ned. The door was locked no one could walk in and leave that fast.” Catelyn replied angrily. She remembered the face full of pain and longing. “I know...what I saw.” She said stubbornly.

Ned took off his robe and got back in bed, “I believe you, Cat. I know you won't make any of it up. But....” he paused. “Lets discuss it in the morning. Try and get some sleep, my love. Let me hold you.” he concluded.

Reluctantly Catelyn had laid back down, burrowed her face in his chest beneath the duvet, soon due to sheer exhaustion, listening to the lulling sound of her Ned's heartbeat she'd fallen asleep. Yet the last thing she'd seen before she slept was the look of utter longing and desperation in the grey eyes of a man with her fiancé's face.

Catelyn had spent the next few days trying to figure out what had just happened. Ned had spoken to the trusted butler who assured him no one was in the hallway the night before. She knew it wasn't an intruder, she also knew it wasn't Ned. But he looked exactly like Ned. She spent most of her time trying to figure out who it was or what it was. And she had a hunch. She'd called Rickard, who was a history geek to ask if any of their ancestors shared resemblance with Ned. He'd been bemused, but told her one of their ancestors, also Ned's namesake, had similar features, that in fact they'd named Ned after him. So she'd walked down to the library where Ned had taken her the first day to show the huge mural of a weirwood depicting the Stark family tree going all the way back to the founder, followed by a brief history. “Soon, you'll be up there.” He'd said pointing at his name.

She stood there reading the names and the history. And She'd realized even there everything got vague after the War of the five kings. _What the hell happened back then?_  she thought. She saw many Brandons, Benjens and Rickons - a name she personally loved - and finally spotted an Eddard, who was a Lord of Winterfell, the first of his name. She gasped, it seemed after that one, the number of Eddard Starks over the years increased marginally. She was chagrined to realize the list just got longer, how long it would take to find the right Eddard Stark that her fiancé was named after. 

Just then, Ned pointed next to the first Eddard, she looked at what he was pointing at and her heart sank. “Oh god. Ned, how is that possible?” she breathed, staring at 'Catelyn Tully' written next to Eddard Stark, indicating it was his wife's name.

“Didn't you say 'Catelyn' was a family name? Could she be your ancestor?” Ned asked, she could tell by his tone, he was just as astonished as her, only he masked his expressions better than she did.

“Yes...but what are the odds? Do you think she looked like me too..?” She had gasped.

“I don't like this, Cat... I don't like it at all.” Ned had sighed.

She'd seen various statues in the crypts that looked similar to the Starks that lived now, her only instinct was to call Rickard again, and he answered all her questions enthusiastically being oblivious to the recent turn of events and probably misconstruing her questions as genuine interest in their family history. She felt guilty about that, but she didn't wish to speak about it without any proof for her speculations. She'd spoken to one of her professors who wrote his dissertation on the Wall and the Stark who built it to see if he knew anything. The next few days were spent with her making calls to a few more history geeks, trying to figure out if what she suspected was true.

She'd ended up getting a lot of information about Eddard Stark, the first, who also was one of the most revered lords of Winterfell. The description that were documented by people who'd met him described him as a man with a face as if it were carved in stone, sharp features, dark hair, grey eyes like chipped ice, with a solemn face that made him look cold and stern. But, apparently, he was kind and just, and one of the most honourable men that lived. She knew another man that fit the description, She'd convinced Ned to take her down to the crypts again and she'd found the statue of the man who shared his name. When she stood face to face with the statue of the man who had showed up in the room, in spite of the stone being too corroded and barely identifiable, she'd felt a sense of recognition at the sight. And in that moment, Catelyn had no doubt about what she'd suspected.

Catelyn believed in ghosts. It sounded crazy just thinking it, yet paranormal experiences were not uncommon among archaeologists. It had unnerved Ned, yet he stayed with her in spite of not liking where this was going. She knew her fiancé was a pragmatic man, but he was also open minded. And just staying at Winterfell had opened them to inexplicable anomalies. The buildings that were built thousands of years ago with hot spring water still running through the walls when the architecture and technology wasn't progressed enough back then to harness geothermal energy like that, or that massive wall of ice far up north, taller than anything they'd ever seen, or the weirwood that stood within the castle, one of the few left in the country, still good as new in spite of seeing thousands, perhaps millions of years.

He'd been bemused when she expressed they should stay in the same room to see if the man showed himself again, as much as Ned hated the idea he agreed for her sake. And she was right, the man had shown up in the room, standing at the window again, “My Catelyn....” he'd whispered and he was gone, before she could respond, her heart lurching in her throat at the sight. This time, the look on his face was one she'd seen many times on her fiancé, eyes full of love looking at her like she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Yet with a longing, a plea that still remained in his gaze. Ned had been downstairs after the steward mentioned old Nan was back in the castle from visiting family, reluctantly leaving Catelyn alone in the room when it happened. She'd spoken to Ned at breakfast, knowing he wouldn't sleep easy if she told him that night. He didn't like that and he'd been thoroughly uncomfortable after.

“Its like he's trying to tell me something, Ned. Its unbearable to look at the pain in his eyes.” She'd pleaded him to understand.

“Do you want to leave, Cat. I don't like where this is going, I don't know what it is you're seeing, but I can't trust it. I don't want you hurt.” Ned held her hand over the dining table.

“No. I'm not afraid, Ned. He doesn't scare me. He just...seemed like he was desperate for help. And I want to, if I can. I don’t know how...but-”

“What did he say?” Ned interjected.

“My Catelyn.” She replied.

“Why would he say that?” Ned scowled, before realization dawned on him. “He meant his wife Catelyn, not you.” Catelyn nodded. It was all odd to her as well, yet something deeper was driving her to help this man and she couldn't quite explain it to Ned just yet.

She'd called Rickard immediately and asked if this man had a family. “Yes, he had a wife and several children. We don't have records for the events that occurred in the next century or so, after fire broke out at Winterfell.” Immediately, she'd asked about his wife and even when she expected it, Rickard's answer had chilled her. “What are the odds! His wife's name was Catelyn. She was Tully too. History is indeed repeating itself.” Something about that line had disconcerted her, yet she pushed for more and asked where she was buried in the castle. Rickard's tone changed, “No, she was murdered at the Twins sometime during the War of the five Kings, along with her son and the rest of his army. This was way after Lord Eddard Stark was murdered in King's Landing. He's bones were sent to Winterfell to be properly interred. They never found Lady Catelyn, however.” She'd shuddered. “What is this really about, Catelyn?” Rickard had asked, and they decided to tell him what had occurred. She wasn't surprised when he all but demanded to stay in loop and to be spoken to if they needed any help at all.

Ned hated the idea of delving into the details, she hadn’t been able to let it go though, every time she tried she saw the face full of longing and she wanted to take it away. She would run to Ned and hold him for a few moments to tell herself he was fine and they were together. She was in the godswood contemplating what to do next, and found an old woman there who worked at the estate, she was humming to herself and picking flowers. She'd started talking to her and realized the woman knew quite a bit about the castle and its history.

“Do you by any chance know anything about Eddard Stark and his wife Catelyn Stark? They lived her just prior to the War of five Kings.”

“I know enough to know they didn't deserve their fate.” she'd replied cryptically, continuing to pick wild flowers.

“And what about their relationship. Were they in love, were they happy?” she'd nudged for more.

The old woman laughed, “That sept inside the castle, Lord Stark built it for his Lady, the only sept ever built in Winterfell. Some say he did it so she felt at home, but I think its more than that. He wanted to make her happy, because he loved her very much.” She continued with a distant look on her face, “They say the only times they saw Lord Eddard smile was when he was looking upon his Lady. That she thawed the ice in his heart and brought summer into his life.”

Catelyn had stared at her, “How do you know so much about them?” They'd looked for years to find some sort of history records regarding the North. Yet she'd found more through stories the last few days just by talking to the people than any scholar who ever researched about the north. She knew what they say in academic circles, local stories were not always credible without proof, yet Catelyn had believed every word this woman had said to her.

“Stories have a way of transcending time, my lady. And the north remembers.” She still remembered the way she'd said the last part , it had chilled her then as it did now. But Catelyn had chosen to focus on how she'd addressed her instead.

“I'm not a 'lady'.” she'd sputtered.

“Aren't you? I thought you were betrothed to young Ned.” 

“You know Ned?” Catelyn was genuinely surprised.

“Why of course. I suggested his name to Lyarra and Rickard, after all.” 

“Your old Nan. Aren't you?” Catelyn exclaimed, as realization struck her.

“He's told you about me then. And speaking of whom...” she trailed off looking somewhere behind Catelyn.

“Aah Nan, see you met my fiancée, Catelyn.” He said striding towards them.

He'd had a business call that morning that he needed to take and Catelyn had spend time exploring the castle. Ned was chagrined and had tried very hard not to sound like a disapproving parent when he'd asked her not to leave the castle walls and to always stay near one of the staff members, and asked her to turn the GPS on her phone so she wouldn't get lost. “Yes, mother” she'd said rolling her eyes. “Your mother is very pretty, so I take it as a compliment” he'd proclaimed, raising his chin up in pride with a smug smile. “Cheeky devil” she'd muttered, walking away and heard him yell "and I love you too!" with an exaggeratedly bright voice. At that she was unable to keep the grin off her face. _God, but I loved him!_

“Where have you been, my love? I looked for you everywhere. And you're phone is dead, I tried to call too.” he'd said.

“I was just chatting with Nan.” Catelyn had smiled at the woman.

They spoke for a while before leaving the woman to walk back for lunch. Ned told her the Nan had moved her after the renovation and joined the staff, she did trivial stuff, and the Starks loved her and never wanted her to leave. Catelyn had told him what they spoke of, she knew he didn't like her delving into this, for her sake. But when she recounted the story, he seemed intrigued. It was eerie to know their namesakes that lived thousands of years ago were also so similar to them, she tried not to dwell on what must've happened to their children, knowing that would take her into dark places she'd rather not go to. Catelyn decided she wanted to reunite them now, immediately she'd examined her findings from the Twins excavation and realized she never questioned it before. Amongst several bones of men found at the Twins, there was only one woman, who was found in throne room alone. She knew they had conducted studies to find DNA to figure out who these people were, and she had an idea.

She believed the reason this man kept showing himself to her was a desperate plea to be reunited with his wife. Nan had said he loved her very much, and the look she'd seen on his face was the one she saw on her Ned's face countless times. She had no doubt what he wanted. So she decided to do what she could to get them together.

After days of corresponding with her team, she'd gotten the DNA match from the forensics and she knew they could get the remains back to Winterfell as a family claim, since this woman was her proven ancestor married into the Starks. When they updated Rickard on the progress he'd told them 'he'll look into it'. And she didn't know how but he managed to get the official permission to move the remains mailed right to the castle, including the arrangements to move it there, within a week. And with the mail he'd sent a handwritten note on the elegant Stark office stationary, that said:

 

_Consider it an engagement present ;-)_

  _-Rickard Stark_

 

Immediately she'd felt weirdly obligated and extremely grateful for the extravagant gesture. Catelyn now found herself, with the official permission in her hand, on her way with her fiancé to get the remains back to Winterfell. Ned was in between jobs right now, with his internship done and on a break before starting to work at his father's business. So he'd absolutely refused to leave her side.

The subject of her thoughts got in the car, handing her a cup of coffee looking at her with eyes full of love. And she caught her breath, he still did that to her. As they drove the last few miles to the ruins of the Twins, Catelyn realized she couldn't for the world imagine her life without Ned anymore. And if everything she'd heard about this couple was true, and they'd been forced to be apart for a long time even after their deaths, they truly deserved this. Just contemplating such a fate for herself and Ned made her shudder. 

Catelyn had spent the last few weeks completely trusting her instinct. And all for the look of utter longing on Lord Eddard Stark's face as he stood alone in the dark, in the cold, back in Winterfell. All she wanted to do was find his Lady who happened to share her name and bring her back to her husband who was still waiting for her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ned Stark didn't believe in ghosts.

Yet he allowed the possibility of their existence once he'd seen his ever so logical fiancée swear on all she held dear that she'd seen one. And a ghost that looked like him of all people, he knew that was mostly the reason why she was so determined to help him. He was a skeptic, but only because he'd never experienced such a thing. He was open to the idea and he believed Catelyn when she'd said she experienced it. So, over the last few weeks, he'd tried not to let his skepticism cloud his judgement and tried his best to stay open minded to what the following few weeks would bring. And if he was completely honest with himself, he was starting to believe it now.

He could still see the haunted look in her eyes that night she saw the ghost. He still found it uncomfortable to name him, especially since co-incidentally they both shared the same name and a similar look. He found the fact that the woman he married shared a the same name as Catelyn even weirder. He'd heard it more than once that the 'history was repeating itself' this generation, where people with similar faces and names were reappearing. He didn't dwell on it very much, they didn't know much about the Northern history except for stories that were passed on through generations. But he knew enough to know his ancestors had suffered a terrible fate, a fate they didn't deserve. _The North Remembers._ He'd heard that saying many times over the years, yet it was just an old saying now. After recent events, he realized just how dark its meaning had been. And then he wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea that history was repeating itself.

Nan used to tell them stories as children, most of those stories were dark. And she'd been around for a long time, she seemed to know many stories about the past and as kids they reveled in them, it was a proud feeling to know they had brave ancestors who fought with swords and ruled the north. For that particular reason, Nan made a great tour guide at Winterfell, but he never thought her stories would turn into actually clues that led them to the source of what truly happened to this particular lord of Winterfell. He tried not to think about it, it made him uncomfortable enough that they shared the same name and the same face, and that he showed up in their bedroom at night and looked longingly at his fiancée. She assured him, he meant no harm and although she was shocked by the presence, she wasn't afraid.

When she'd mentioned getting the lady's remains back to Winterfell, he'd felt his concern for her grow. Catelyn was following through with this with a single-minded determination. Ned knew there was more to it that she wasn't saying. He could tell the appearance and names of these people certainly had an effect on her, just as it did on him. He couldn't stay quiet anymore and he ended up asking her about it a couple of nights ago.

“She thawed the ice in his heart and brought summer into his life, Nan said. How can we not reunite them, Ned? You can't deny there is a possibility we are connected to these people, it can't just be a coincidence that we met and fell in love, just as these two did.”

“That is not it, Cat. I know that is not the only reason why you are doing this” He'd said to her. “Why are you really doing this, Catelyn? I believe you when you say you wish them to be together, my love. I understand that, but I know that isn't the only reason for you to be this determined to get it done as soon as possible.”

Catelyn's eyes had teared up, “Damn you and your ability to read my face, Ned Stark.” She'd looked down for a moment, before meeting his eyes, “You're right. Thats not the only reason. I saw his face, Ned, just for a moment both times, but I saw it. The resemblance was uncanny, I'd recognize you with my eyes closed, my love. And the expression on his face.......” she'd trailed off. “Do you remember that time I had that minor accident on site?”

Ned had stared at her incredulously, “Minor?! Cat, half your leg was in a cast, you almost broke your neck!”

“My foot was in a cast, and my neck was just slightly bruised.” Catelyn argued. Ned had scowled at that again, cringing at the memory of the phone call he'd received from the hospital at Seagard telling his fiancée had been rushed to the ER after an accident at the Twins. He'd been on the next red-eye to see her. Apparently while trying to get to a small-chamber that was caved in, she'd slipped on the debris and fallen, skidding all the way down into the chamber. Thankfully the fall wasn't high, yet she still broke her ankle and bruised her left arm and her neck. She was conscious by the time he got to the hospital, yet the sight of his fiancée, that he hadn’t seen for weeks, bruised and bandaged with various nips and cuts on her body had gone through him like a knife. She'd spent the next hour or so trying to convince him she was fine, yet all he remembered was being terrified that he'd almost lost her. Lost in his memories he was startled when Catelyn had held his face in her hands, eyes sparkling with tears.

“That. That was the exact look he had in his eyes, Ned. I couldn't bare to look at it, all I could think about was you walking in that hospital room, terrified that you'd almost lost me. And I know you were wondering if I'd fallen from a greater height, or hadn't used my arm to protect my neck, it would have snapped and I would have died.” Ned had cringed again, inadvertently pulling her closer when she'd said that. “He did lose her, Ned. How could I not help him after seeing that face? Bringing her back to him will bring peace to both of them. I know it. And we can do that much, my love” Ned just held her close for a long time after that. He didn't ask her again, nor did he question whether the ghost was true or not. It didn't matter. He understood now why she wanted to do this, and he wanted to help. The idea of living his life without Catelyn was as painful as a bed of nettles. This couple had been separated by fate, and they remained that way even in death. The least they could do is see them together.

When she got up early yesterday to get on the flight to Seagard, she'd been surprised to see him ready as well. “You don't have to do this, Ned.” She'd said for the thousandth time. He'd barked a laugh, dropping his bag in the car. Then he'd pulled her to him, “You're not getting rid of me that easily, Tully.” He said, trying to lighten the mood.

“I never want to be rid of you, Stark.” Catelyn had said, her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. “Thanks for doing this, Ned. And, I know you're worried about me. But, I'm safe, especially with you around. So...” she pressed a kiss on the frown that was forming on his face, “No more scowling.” she'd chided.

Ned still worried for Catelyn. After weeks of researching, speaking to his father, and historians alike. Catelyn had been overjoyed when the official permission to move the remains of this woman back to Winterfell arrived by mail when they were at the castle, courtesy of Rickard Stark.

He smiled at the thought of his father. Apart from Catelyn, the only big history buff he knew was his father. It wasn't easy to impress him, but Catelyn had charmed him within minutes of meeting him the first time. And that had impressed Lyarra Stark, who had pulled him aside motioning to the room where Catelyn was talking to Rickard who was laughing loudly at her jokes - which was not a common occurrence - and whispered, “This has to be some kind of a record...She's a keeper, Ned. Don't let her go.” His smiled widened at the thought of his mother, she'd loved Catelyn from the moment he'd first told her about her. And they'd both hit is off the moment they met.

Once Catelyn discussed everything with his father, he'd volunteered to help almost immediately demanding to be kept in loop, doing what he could to make this work. Rickard Stark was usually a serious man, and he wasn't really an expressive one - a trait he'd passed on to Ned himself. Yet the prospect of bringing home the remains of their long lost kin brought a radiance to him, and Ned liked seeing that when they did a video call a few weeks ago. And from the look on his mother's face in it, he knew she approved of it too. Rickard Stark was one of the most influential men in the country, and since Catelyn's own father worked for the government, it accelerated the process. And within weeks they found themselves on a plane to Seagard and now on their way to the ruins.

They'd reached the Twins within an hour, he had to admit it was spectacular to look at. The adjoining castles weren't as big as Winterfell combined, but they were vibrant with history nonetheless. Some of Catelyn's colleagues were still there one a follow up research. She'd told him they would continue on following through with forensic and other analysis. Some of her colleagues had stayed back with it, but since it wasn't her specialization she'd ended a few weeks early. They were now exploring some of the inner chambers of one of the castles and he saw her greet them with glee.

He was glad to see her happy, she was mostly recovered from the experience. In truth she had recovered within days, as she proactively sought an explanation and looked for ways to truly help this being. And she didn't even know who it was then, all she knew was that they were sad and she could help. And she'd grasped that opportunity, and spent weeks to get the man what he wanted. All for the sake of love. He was proud of her, and he found himself falling even deeper in love with this woman that he already valued more than life itself. She still had some grim moments though, when she would go unnaturally quiet and look at him as if he would fade away from her. His fiancée wasn’t very taciturn unlike himself, she tended to always speak her mind. So it had worried him at first, but he wanted to give her some space. He knew she would open herself up when she felt comfortable. And now he stood aside, glad as he watched that grim mood lift off her as she met with her friends.

They'd been happy to see her, and volunteered to help after Catelyn explained them about her findings and why she'd returned– minus the ghost experience. Robett Glover had been the first volunteer, he was an old friend of Ned's, they went to the same school. And he happened to be one of Catelyn's team members at this dig, they ended up being good friends and Ned and Catelyn had many double dates with him and his girlfriend last year. And he was a northmen, so inevitably knew the story, and cued into the reason they wished to see it done. When Catelyn asked him how he knew this much, he'd laughed and said, “Well, you know the old saying, the north remembers.” Any other day, Ned would have laughed, but all he felt now was a shudder go through him. He was glad the man didn't notice, just as he knew Catelyn had. So she'd steered the conversation in a different direction.

When she walked back up to him after greeting the rest, he saw no hint of sadness from before. And he felt an inexplicable surge of love wash over him for this brilliant woman. Catelyn was made for happiness, and she deserved it. He knew in spite of some grimness that came with this unusual adventure of theirs, the larger part of it was exhilarating that they could bring some amount of peace to their ancestors. And it wildly appealed to their romantic side, due to the familiarities they shared with these people. And he would do it over and over again just to see this bright smile on Catelyn's face as she looked up at him. The one that still took his breath away.

“What are you smiling at?” She asked, with that delightful blush creeping in her cheeks.

“You.” He said, “I love you, Cat. I just....really really love you. You know that right? I know I don't say it enough-”

She'd stopped him mid sentence by pulling him in for a kiss. They weren't for being so affectionate in public, so he was taken aback by it. But he welcomed it, as it drove all thoughts from his mind for a few seconds.

“I know. And I love you too.” She whispered. She pulled back her tone changing, “Now, will my handsome fiancé do something for me, please? It will get dark very soon. We have don’t have any flashlights here, could you get the spare ones from the car, so we won't have to walk back in the dark?” she smiled sweetly.

He gasped, narrowing his eyes, “Was that kiss a bribe?” he whispered in mock-disbelief.

“No.” Catelyn said very seriously. Then kissed him full on the lips, “This one is.” she grinned.

Before he could react, Robett Glover called her away, seeking to show her some artifacts they'd found in a hidden chamber. His beautiful fiancée had been positively thrilled to move the remains herself, this thrilled her even further. He knew he'd been extra protective of her lately, but he couldn't help it. His face was set in a scowl when he saw most of people in the new team were men, and openly stared at her as she followed Robett to take a look at the new findings. He didn't like the idea of her staying here alone with these men who were just waiting to make a move while he was away to get the flashlights. He stood right where he was scowling, sulking about not wanting to leave her here alone with five strangers in an abandoned ruined building in the middle of the forest.

When she walked back to him, noticing the way he looked at all the men, he knew she obviously read his mind. Nevertheless he expressed what he wanted to say and she pulled him aside, away from all of them. “Ned, I've been on a dig here for about a year. Even if they did try anything, which I don't think they will, I know where the sharp and heavy rocks are.”

Reluctantly he cracked a smile at the image of Catelyn chasing off a creepy doctoral candidate with a sharp rock. “Its not funny, Cat.” He said trying to pull of his most stern convincing tone.

Catelyn had grinned at him, “Oh please, its a little bit funny. And don't deny it! I know you're picturing it. And I promise if it does happen, I'll ask Robett to film it.” He'd scowled again, “Cat...-” she stopped his protest by handing him a digital compass and explaining how to use it and find his way back, in case it got dark.

He sighed, “I'll be back as soon as possible.” He kissed her deeper again, throwing one last stony look across the room noticing Robett Glover's amused face nodding at him as a promise to make sure Catelyn is safe. Feeling a bit assuaged, only since Robett was a good friend of theirs who considered Catelyn like a sister, he all but ran out to the car.

He'd found the way to the car surprisingly quickly, yet it got dark rapidly before he went back to the ruins with the flashlights like Catelyn had speculated. And he was glad that she'd thought of getting them in the first place. But, he got lost in the haste to get back to her. Ned groaned and looked again at the digital compass in his hand. It was difficult to navigate in the dark, in spite of the flashlight he had now. She'd told him he'd see the lights outside the ruins once he got closer, and he'd walked for longer than it took him to get to the car and he had no doubt he was lost now. There was no network, so no way to contact her. He just hoped he would find it soon, he didn't like the idea of Catelyn staying behind with all of them. She never realized the effect she had on guys. She was beautiful, intelligent and funny and every man that ever met her was mesmerized by her, Ned was the luckiest man on earth for she had chosen him to be the man she spent her life with. Yet it didn't stop guys from making a move, much to Ned's chagrin.

And in truth, the last few weeks had been quite bizarre as it is. He felt like he needed to be near her. She was brave, his Catelyn, but she was sensitive. And she had a habit of exerting herself when she should rest. Ned took a deep breath, and proceeded towards a clearing to his right. They had a weirwood in it, he knew, because he'd passed it on his way to the car. That meant he was close, which was good because he knew Catelyn would send out a search party with hounds trailing his scent if he didn't get there soon. As much as she wished he would stop worrying about her so much, his stubborn Tully bride-to-be never could help herself from worrying excessively about him. He laughed, _we're made for each other. Thank god for that._ The temperature had lowered quite a bit in the last few hours. He hoped Catelyn wasn't cold, and then remembered she'd told him they had provisions for cold weather. He smiled remembering the conversation, he'd widened his eyes comically “Oh god, I hope you have enough warm clothes to get you through harsh southron cold.” And she'd made a face at him, mocking him by repeating the line in a phony deep voice and he'd grinned at her. _God, I love that woman._

As he got closer to the clearing, he saw the subject of his thoughts standing still, gazing at the weirwood. She wore a long cloak to shield her from the cold, and his lips quirked up. But immediately he frowned realizing she was alone out in the woods, probably wondering why it took him so long. He could spot the ruins from there, he sighed, walking towards her.

“Cat, what are you doing here alone? This place is dangerous-” he stopped mid-sentence when he took in her face. It took a while for his eyes to adjust, but once he did, he could see she was shocked by his presence.

“Ned...” she whispered and reached out her hand.

He drew in a sharp breath at the realization. _This is not Catelyn. Cat's hair is shorter. And its not a cloak, its a dress. An ancient northern dress._

“You.....you're...the lady..” he sputtered, frantically looking at her face. He could see she wasn't his Catelyn, he could also see now that her form was slightly translucent, but the resemblance went through him like a bolt. “Oh god.. it is you isn't it? The Lady Stark?” _Not Catelyn. Its not my Catelyn..._ he kept telling himself.

“My Ned...my Ned” she whispered in a barely audible voice, like a desperate plea. He looked into her blue eyes, so much like his Catelyn's and the longing in them was overwhelming. He didn't think she spoke to him, only that she wished she was with the man he reminded her of... He was transfixed by the sight, he didn't know what to think.

“Ned? Where have you been, you left over an hour ago.” He turned to see his fiancée standing near the west edge of the clearing wrapped in a blanket.

She took in his expression, “What is it?” she asked. He looked down to see the woman was gone. And Catelyn had clearly not seen her, but his face gave him away. “Ned, what did you see?” she asked louder, walking over and standing where the woman stood.

“Her.” he whispered.

“Where?? Now?” She asked looking around knowing exactly who he meant. He nodded, holding her face in his hands. He needed to know she was real, with him. Catelyn noticed his distress and covered his hands with her own.

“I'm here, Ned. I'm with you, my love. Lets go back to the site and talk.” Whispering that she pulled him closer to walk with her, throwing a nervous glance back at the weirwood.

They'd walked the rest of the way to the site in silence. Once they got there, he saw they'd already packed up the remains in a storage box that some of the men were placing in the truck going to the airport. He knew his father had arranged everything and it relieved him, because he wasn't exactly in the condition to do any of it.

“We just finished it. Thats why I came out to find you.” Catelyn brought him some coffee, sitting next to him.

“Why did you come alone, its dark.” he admonished lightly, his voice soundly oddly tired to his own ears.

“I know, I wasn't going to walk all the way there alone. I just wanted to see if you were close, I was worried.” Catelyn snapped. Then caressed his beard to soothe the sting in her words. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I couldn't believe my eyes, Cat. She looked exactly like you. There were differences though, I could tell when I looked closer. The longing in her eyes...she wants to be home, Cat. She wants to be with him, I can tell. We need to bring her home.” He said, his voice sounding thick with emotion and determination.

Catelyn smiled at him sadly, “Now you know why I've been so determined.”

“I knew you wouldn't make it up, Cat. I never doubted you. But, seeing her with my own eyes. The pain in her eyes, in her voice.... Now, I truly know how it feels.”

“Ma'am, I'm about to take off for the airport. They won't get it there tonight, but we'll have it on the first flight in the morning.” The driver informed Catelyn, standing by the truck.

“Alright. Thank you for your help, sir. I appreciate it very much. We'll be there when it arrives.” Catelyn smiled at the man, before turning to Ned. “Robett and some of the others volunteered to help us move the remains once its at Winterfell. They'll fly down there with the shipment, I hope thats okay?”

“Of course, Cat. I'll call Poole and ask him to make arrangements for them, in case they wish to stay the night.” Ned answered.

“That would be very generous.” She smiled gratefully. “Anyway, our work is done. We better leave soon, or we'll miss our flight.” Catelyn sighed,.

They thanked her colleagues and Ned waited until she said good bye to them. Once they were in the car, Catelyn turned to him, “Are you alright, my love?”

Ned sighed, “Just a bit rattled, but I'll get over it. I'm lucky, in my case I don't have a skeptic fiancée.”

Catelyn laughed kissing his nose chastely, “Don't be hard on yourself. You've been nothing but open minded and supportive all through this. And I'm glad you are my fiancé.” Ned looked intently in her eyes, full of love and hope that made him more determined to see this through. Catelyn was right, the least they deserved was to be together in the after life. As she drove them to the airport, he smiled holding one of her hands over the console. _I believe now._

Thanks to his beautiful stubborn Tully bride-to-be, Ned Stark believed in ghosts.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Catelyn woke up to the loud sound that came from her phone. She frowned, not wanting to leave the warmth of being pressed against Ned under the duvet. She drew in a sharp breath, realizing where she was and what the phone beep meant. She looked to the window ignoring the slight lurch her heart gave as a reminder of the experience she had weeks ago, in the same room. It was bright out, she leaned over Ned to get her phone and check the time, it was way past nine in the morning, they'd arrived late last night and been exhausted. She'd gotten a text from Robett saying the shipment had arrived at Winter Town airport over an hour ago and they were on their way here and would arrive late in the afternoon. She felt excitement and happiness bubble up in her heart, and Ned precisely chose that moment to groan and roll over with her, his right arm and leg pinning her under him. “Don't get up yet....sleep....” he mumbled, lazily kissing her shoulder.

“Ned, get up! We have to get up!” Catelyn urged, ignoring the delicious tingle she felt on her neck every time he exhaled.

“No...I can convince...you....wait.” he mumbled again, trying to make a pass at her by kissing her neck, but passing out mid-kiss. The man couldn't be roused with an earthquake if he was exhausted enough.

Catelyn sighed, “Ned! The shipment! It will be here in a few hours, get up.” Just as she finished, he jolted up faster than she thought was possible. Before she could say anything else, he moved to go to the bathroom. Yet she remained in bed, suddenly missing his warmth and feeling desire building up in her at the sight of her naked, very handsome fiancé.

His eyes went smoky when he took in her expression. “Cat. If I get back in bed with you now, I'm never getting out again.” Before she could react he added, “But since we both need a shower before we go downstairs, I'd be more than happy to...convince you in there.” And she leaped out of bed and spent a long time in the shower being thoroughly convinced by her fiancé.

When they were both dressed and on their way downstairs, he asked, “what was it I was convincing you to do exactly?” suggestively touching her arse. She smirked, “I don’t know, but you did an excellent job of it. And whatever it is will be hard to say no to.” patting his arse before walking out.

The steward walked towards her, “Ms. Tully, there was some people here last night with the statues you commissioned.”

“Really? Are they still here?” she asked.

“No, I offered them dinner and accommodations for the night, as Mr. Stark instructed, but they refused the accommodations and left after dinner. The woman said she'll give you a call once she gets back home.” The steward informed courteously.

“But, what about her payment?” She looked over at Ned.

“She said she received full payment yesterday by Mr. Stark, Ma'am.” He answered.

Catelyn looked at Ned, who looked confused for a second and then sighed and immediately texted his father. After they got a newer bigger stone coffin to accommodate the Lord and Lady together, she'd commissioned two stone statues to accompany it. She'd spoken to one of the renowned sculptors and consulted with an art historian to get accurate likeness and outfits from that time period and given pictures of her and Ned as references for it. Rickard had insisted to take full responsibility of the sculpture, to make sure it looked accurate, and they'd let him since they had little time to monitor it with everything that was going on. She should've known Rickard would do something like this. When he replied back, she looked at it and shook her head.

 

_Consider it an engagement present!_

 

Ned huffed a laugh, Catelyn took his phone out of his hand and typed:

 

_You already gave us an engagement present!_

 

To which he sent a cryptic:

 

_;-)_

 

“Classic Dad. You won't win this argument with him, Cat. He'll be awfully cryptic and dramatic if you try to.” Ned grinned.

“I can always try.” She never liked getting extravagant gifts, and not buying them expensive engagement and wedding gifts had been the one gift Rickard had agreed to give them. Yet he kept finding loop-holes ever since and that infuriated her.

“You know one of his 'contacts' in the government is your father. He probably was in on all this. I'm pretty sure thats why we got this done so fast.” Ned told her and Catelyn threw a shocked glance at him.

“They're ganging up on me, Ned. I will not stand for this tyranny.” She furrowed her brow.

Ned laughed kissing her frown, “Well, Dad has never lost an argument.”

“Well, thats because he's never argued with a Tully before,” Catelyn said smugly.

“Oh god! I love him, Cat. Please be gentle.” Ned replied, in a decidedly serious voice. She laughed before pulling him towards the crypts to see the statues.

Once they were in front of the beautiful carved statues, Catelyn stopped still in her tracks unable to speak, only a gasp escaped her lips. She turned to see Ned do the same. The statues were life-like, carved with great precision to detail. Catelyn could see the folds of the long northern dress, ripples in the hair, turns in the braid, she saw the creases of the leather in the lord's doublet, and the sharp lines of the huge sword he held in his left hand. And the eyes were life-like too, the faces eerily like their own. She felt Ned pull her close, she knew he glimpsed where their hands intertwined between them as the statues leaned towards one another.

“Oh Ned..” Catelyn whispered, hugging him closer. Slowly the made their way back to the dining hall to have lunch.

“Do you think we'll see them again? After they're together I mean.” Ned asked when they sat eating their lunch.

“I would like to get a sign. Like a confirmation that we did the right thing. But, I'm not sure if we will.”

“You know, I thought before, he showed himself to you because you discovered all the fossilized bones at the Twins, basically proving what historians have claimed for a while. And he thought you would understand what he tried to say because you discovered her remains.” Ned paused.

“But..” Catelyn added, so he'd continue.

“I no longer believe that. I think he showed himself to you, just as she showed herself to me, -....it sounds crazy- but I think it was because they knew that we'd figure it out. Once we realized they loved each other very much and they were separated, we'd help them. When she looked at me, it was like she looked through me, like all she wanted was to be with him.” Ned looked up at her, eyes far away. 

“The same with him, he just seemed desolate and sad, I don't believe he spoke to me, but he was pleading for help.” Catelyn affirmed.

"I don't think anybody else would have realized that, with either of them. I think there is a reason they chose us." Ned answered. "Just like I think there was a reason that you found her bones, you tied it all together and no one else did. I don't pretend to believe in destiny, as you know, I think we make our own. But I won't deny certain things happen for a reason. And after living through the last few weeks I believe that even more." he finished grimly.

They ate in silence with that thought resting between them. But, it reminded her of a thought she'd pushed away before. "You know, there is one thing that is still odd about her remains." She thought out loud.

"And what is that?" Ned asked.

"They were very easy to find, because we found her in the middle of the throne room. Rickard said they didn't find her body after...." she trailed off, not being able to say it. Ned nodded in understanding, she added "Wouldn't that be the first place they searched? Some records say they were all tossed in the river.." Catelyn shuddered.

Ned held her hands and whispered, "Maybe they didn't do it to her."

"Either way, it doesn't explain why she was alone in the middle of the throne room. And how she was connected to the people who were shacking up in Hollow Hill? And why did records of the Twins all but disappeared after that? We speculated there was a great fire that massacred everyone there, eliminating the Freys completely, but maybe it was her. The writings at Hollow Hill spoke of a 'Lady' who was marching them there, and we found her. It could be that she was the one who was at the helm of that battle. After which the Twins were just an abandoned set of castles through rest of history, until now."

"Maybe she did. I wouldn't blame her for it." Ned presumed. 

"Still doesn't explain the state of her bones. They were more decomposed than the rest of the skeletons we found, if our speculations are correct. It could just be an error though, I didn't exactly give them enough time." Catelyn said sipping her drink. 

"I know the archaeologist in you wants to dig deeper, but you're overthinking it, Cat. She's gone. You found what you could from that site. What matters now is that we're bringing her back to where she belongs." Ned held her hands, he was right. Catelyn smiled and nodded letting it go. The last thing she needed now was yet another brain teaser. And soon they saw the truck pulling in the courtyard, and they found themselves back in the crypts on their way to shift the remains in the bigger coffin.

“Are you sure you want to look, Cat?” Ned asked her, and she looked at him with a mixture of amusement and incredulity, he took a moment, looked away muttering “Brain fart. Can we move on?”

"Are you kidding?" She laughed, “Ohhh no. You'll never live that one down, Stark.” Catelyn grinned at him when he rolled his eyes, putting on her gloves and handing him another pair, since he volunteered to help.

After a while, when they opened the coffin and replaced both the skeletons, the lightness in the mood was gone, replaced by a grim sadness. She felt goosebumps rise up on her skin when she realized what these people looked like. She looked over to see Ned who returned her gaze and she knew he was thinking along the same lines. The new stone coffin was smaller than they expected and they'd ended up having to entangle the two skeletons as if they was asleep in each other's embrace. And somehow, she thought it was better this way. She tried very hard to keep her tears at bay, so she wouldn’t contaminate the site. As they closed the lid to the coffin, Catelyn felt something like fulfillment wash over her, yet it was tinged by sadness by the tragedy of the situation. When she got a final glimpse into the lives of two people who shared a unique link with her and Ned, people who were finally together after all these years, the tears started to fall uncontrollably down her face and Ned pulled her close.

After the colleagues left, escorted out of the crypts by the butler who dutifully stood outside, they both decided to stay back there for a while, looking at the statues and the coffin. “This is it.” Ned whispered.

Catelyn nodded. “I think, we should go to Winter Town today. I don't want to stay in their room tonight.”

“Are you sure? We can stay somewhere else.” Ned asked.

“No. I'm sure. Unless you-”

“No, I agree.” Ned pulled her closer. “Lets go.”

They had barely opened their luggage. After putting it in the car, they walked down to the godswood one last time just to get some fresh air now feeling the fatigue set in, after all these weeks. 

“I can't believe its over.” Catelyn said running her hand through her hair, as they walked towards the clearing where the weirwood stood.

“Well, we could do it again. If you want?” Ned quipped and Catelyn laughed. “Or you know, you and I can engage in other....physical adventures instead, once we get back to my condo.”

Catelyn laughed again when he pulled her close kissing her cheek. She looked up ahead and stood still in her tracks, “Ned.... look” she whispered pulling him to a halt.

When he followed her gaze, he gasped. “Oh god...”

Catelyn's eyes teared up as she saw the lord and the lady standing near the weirwood. Their forms were slightly translucent she realized, yet it seemed like they were truly there. They stood a few yards away, and they both looked straight at them as if they'd been waiting all along. Catelyn had an odd feeling like she was looking in a mirror, an ancient mirror. She could see the gratitude in their expression, they gave a courteous nod and she heard a barely audible “Thank you...” Ned had gone still beside her, still gripping her tightly. She forced a smile through the tears and nodded at them, “It was our honour,” she said tremulously not being able to turn her gaze, and she thought she saw Lord Stark's lips quirk up a bit.

“Ned, I think we should...” she whispered.

“Yes, me too.” Ned whispered, giving them tight nod, mimicking the one Lord Stark gave and pulled her back towards the castle. After they covered a good bit of distance, they both turned one last time and saw the Lord and Lady Stark in each other's embrace touching foreheads, now barely visible. And sharing a look of understanding, they walked away towards their car.

Ned broke the silence when they were close. “Well, I'm glad we're leaving. I wouldn't want to intrude by staying in their room tonight.”

Catelyn frowned, “what do you mean?”

“Well, because, I'm guessing they'll be quite 'busy' for a while too.” Catelyn chuckled and he pulled her closer, “Well, either way I know I want to spend tonight alone with my lady. Just like the rest of my life.”

“Well that is good news. I was worried maybe the last few weeks had given you pause.” Catelyn said, trying to sound light, but Ned saw right through it. She knew she was following her instinct, but she'd dragged Ned into this. And in spite of being pragmatic and skeptic, he had been nothing but supportive. Even when she probably sounded infuriating, petulant and nonsensical at times to him.

Ned put his hands on her face, turning it to look at him gently. “I love you, Cat. You have been nothing but brave, passionate and beautiful. And all I know after spending the last few weeks with you is that I am so very glad that I'm marrying you. And I'm the luckiest man in the world that you agreed to spend the rest of your life with me. So, don't you ever worry about me rethinking being with you, because that is never going to happen.” He kissed her ardently.

“I love you, Eddard Stark.” she whispered. _Rest of my life_ , he'd said. That's the moment something had broken in her as she couldn't help but think about Lord and Lady Stark's story. _History is repeating itself._ She didn't want it to, she really didn't want it to.

“What is it, Cat? Whats troubling you?” Ned looked at her concerned.

“It scares me, Ned. They have our names, our appearance, our traits...People are saying history is going to repeat itself. They were separated, Ned. They didn't get to live happily ever after....what.. if-” she burst into tears and Ned pulled her in his arms. When her tears were spent, she looked up.

“Thats the biggest reason you did this, isn't it?” Her eyes widened, Ned's lips quirked up. “I've known you for over five years, Catelyn Tully, and loved you almost all that time. Does it really still surprise you that I can read you like an open book?”

Catelyn gave him a tremulous smile. Then looked down, biting her lip. “Yes, you are right. When I saw her name on the family tree, I guessed she probably looked like me. And then it was true, everything was so similar, and they had such a terrible end..and everybody kept going on about history repeating itself. And I knew it wasn't a co-incidence that we found it. If we truly are connected to them, I couldn't let them yearn for each other for eternity. If what everyone said was true, I couldn’t.....I had to...” she'd started crying again and he pulled her to him, holding her close.

“I know, Cat. I know. But, even though we have so many things in common, we are not them. We're different people in a different time. We can't dwell on the fear that past events will repeat themselves, it will drive us mad. What we can do is learn from their mistakes and move on. We can't know the future, Cat. But no matter what happens, I will always love you and do my damnedest to die of an old age with you by my side, and I expect you to keep your end of the promise.” He kissed her tears, “So buckle up, Tully, 'cause you're in for the long haul.”

Catelyn laughed, “If I told your family five years ago that you made more cheeky comments these past weeks than the last twenty six years of your life, they'd laugh themselves senseless.”

“But, isn’t this better than the good ol' boring Ned.” He asked, with a tinge of insecurity he couldn't help.

Catelyn shook her head, “You were never boring, quieter, maybe. But never boring. Oh but, do I adore the cheeky side of you, even if it infuriates me sometimes.”

He bowed dramatically, “At your service, my lady.”

She laughed, “Take me home, my lord.”

“With pleasure,” he answered. And as they sat in the car, Catelyn spared one last glance to the godswood and thought of the true Lord and Lady Stark.

She would do it again. If she had to reunite them again, she would have, and she knew, so would Ned. When she turned her eyes back on the road, she'd closed this unusual chapter of her life, a chapter that thankfully had a happy ending. She looked at the love of her life and felt nothing but anticipation for their future.

They would leave this behind, and live their life, but they would always remember.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ned Stark flopped on his back, completely and blissfully satisfied, unable to stop grinning. He was still incoherent when Catelyn leaned over and started pressing kisses on his chest moving up to his neck. And he hissed when she nipped his ear, “You're insatiable, Ms. Tully.” he rasped.

“Me?” she asked, feigning innocence. “I thought I was thanking you for being such a good sport all these weeks.”

“And I enjoyed it thoroughly, but I need a bit of time before I can manage being thanked again.” He growled, running his fingers through the bright auburn tangles in her hair and kissed her, lightly nipping her lower lip. The light from his night lamp illuminated her hair, making it glow and glint, he could see her sparkling blue eyes and count the freckles on her shoulder. “God, you are beautiful, Catelyn. How did I ever get so lucky?” he breathed.

“You deserve everything you wish and more, Ned Stark. And I'm happy to be the woman you want.” He smiled at that and kissed her again, pulling her to lay back down.

“Ned?” Catelyn asked in a bit. And he hummed as a response. “I still want to get married at Winterfell.” She said looking up at him, her chin resting on his chest.

“In the sept.” He affirmed, she shook her head, “In the godswood. What do you think?”

Ned smiled, “I love it.”

She lay her head back down on his chest. “But not in the winter, Ned. I don't want to walk down the aisle in a pile of coats.” She said, her fingers tracing his collar bone.

Ned laughed, “How about next summer? Summers are nice at Winterfell. It gives us enough time to plan. It will be easier for your family to get there and... to survive." she slapped him playfully, he chuckled, "And it will be cold enough that me and my family won't melt.”

She laughed. They'd talked about having a small wedding, and idea both of their mothers loved and their fathers hated. Each of whom had a long list of people they wanted to invite. But to assuage them, they agreed to have a big reception at a venue of their choice.

“Mum will be delighted. Ever since Lyarra sent her pictures of the gardens and the godswood, she's been itching to visit Winterfell.” Catelyn said, idly. He smiled lazily, their mothers had become close friends, over the the years, in spite of the long distance between their homes. And he couldn't wait to see his own mother's reaction at the announcement. He knew his siblings would be delighted too, and he loved this idea more.

“Its settled then. We get married in the summer of next year at Winterfell.” He looked down smiled _._ They lay silently for a long while when she spoke again.

“And Ned...?” Catelyn whispered, “I think I'm going to apply for a job at Winter Town University. I love excavations, but I don't want to be away from you anymore....” her voice broke in the end. She raised her head, tears brimming her eyes, he searched them for disappointment, “Are you sure, Cat? Is that truly what you want?” he asked, not being able to keep the eagerness out of it.

She nodded, “I wouldn't mind going on an excavation sometime in the far...far future. But, not soon. I can't stand it when we're far, Ned. This is so much more important to me, I want you to know that.”

“I do know that, Cat. I just want you to be sure.” He urged. The last thing he wanted was to keep her from what made her happy. 

“I'm sure,” she replied. He felt relief flood over him, he couldn't even think of the separations. Not even the smaller ones they'd lived through all last year. He missed her desperately and after everything they'd been through last few weeks, he truly didn't wish to be away from her. He would've moved with her if she ever went on a dig again, he would find a job, he didn't care what he'd have to do, as long as they were together.

“I can't stand to be away from you, either, Cat. Yet, I won't stop you if you ever want to go on a dig. But I am so very glad that you don't want to, even if its for a while.” Ned breathed and kissed her deeply speaking of how much he loved her in a way words couldn't explain. He pulled her close to lie back down and reached over to turn the light off, then his fingers settled into her hair running through the thick auburn locks in a familiar rhythm, and sleepily he felt her press a kiss to his chest.

His mind reeled to that corner of the crypts beneath Winterfell, wherein lay the bones of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn Stark entangled in a similar embrace, peacefully in their final resting place. And he felt glad they were together at last. He could knew vividly what the separation would have done to the man. For he knew what it felt to love a woman with all his heart, just as he knew not even death would stop him from wanting to be with her.

Listening to the sounds of Catelyn's breathing, Ned Stark closed his eyes and started to drift off feeling happy and eager to spent the rest of his life with the woman in his arms. Together.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nan walked in the halls of the Great Keep, doing one last check to make sure everything was in place. The castle was so silent at night, but this night it was more peaceful. Young Ned and his betrothed had been nice enough to tell her they'd brought the Lady Catelyn's remains back home. Even if it hadn't surprise her that they did.

She'd been down to the crypts to pay her respects. It warmed her to know that Lady Catelyn was resting beneath Winterfell with her Lord and love, at last. She closed her eyes briefly, _the North Remembers._

As she walked in the hallway that led to the Lady's rooms, she saw the maids reeling the cleaning cart towards it. Ned and his betrothed had left just after tea this evening, she knew that the maids would want to clean the room tonight. She beckoned the girls over and asked them not to.

“We have to clean it tonight, Nan. Mr. Poole will be furious if we don't.” One of the girls argued. She hushed them to speak quieter, “I'll speak with him. You go on.”

“But, why can't we do it now?” one of the girls asked.

She looked at the room, “Tonight is their night. And we mustn’t intrude.” They'd exchanged confused looks, but obeyed her and scurried away.

She just stood there for a while gazing at the door. “Rest easy now, my lord and my lady. No one will bother you this night.” She whispered quietly, and walked away.

 

* * *

 

Within the warmest chamber of Winterfell, Ned and Cat lay in their bed intertwined in a warm embrace, content smile on their faces. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply to convey how much he loved her more than words ever could. When he pulled back, he looked at her with eyes full of love, she mirrored the expression before lying back down with her head on his chest. His hand immediately tangled in her auburn hair, his fingers running through the soft locks. And she pressed a soft kiss to his scarred chest, sighing contentedly. They gave a silent thanks to their descendants who brought them together at last, and prayed that the gods would grant them long years filled with joy and happiness.

The Lord and Lady Stark closed their eyes one last time, finally resting in peace. They drifted off, looking forward to spending whatever came next, together. For eternity.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C & C welcome!


End file.
